From the North
by Silverrenegade
Summary: Hiccup is called back to Berk because of a misteryous dragon! However it maynot be what it seems!


**A/N: Hey everyone!!! This is my first fanfic and I'm super excited because I'll be writing this about one of my all time favorite fandoms! How To Train Your Dragon!!! This story has been in my head for a while now and I guess it's kinda pushed me into starting to write! Anyway this will take place during RTTE!!! Hope you enjoy!!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD, wish I did but unfortunately I can only love hiccup- I mean this movie from a distance!!**

Maybe one day Hiccup Haddock III will get to work on his inventions in peace. No Astrid barging I'm dressed in workout clothes demanding that they train, no Fishlegs shyly stepping in to converse about dragons or plant species or who knows what else, no twins randomly spewing... randomness, and no Snotlout sauntering in to bother Hiccup while he worked or to declare he had done something stupid and wants Hiccup to fix it.

Today was not that day.

Hiccup had been sitting at his desk tinkering with various springs and pieces of scrap metal, toothless dozing comfortably on his sleeping stone by Hiccups bed. Tonight was perfect. Nothing seemed out of place, all the other dragon riders where sleeping in their own separate sections of the clubhouse. Everything was beautifully silent only to be interupted by the night noises that slipped through his open window.

Hiccup sat strait up and judgeing by the various pops and crack that echoed along his spine he had been sitting in that same position for quite some time. He turned in his chair to face toothless, proudly producing the basic skelotion of his design, a small calendar with two cartridge holes carved out of the bottom and a long double sided silver blade attached to the other end. This blade had taken a long time to craft, not only did it have specialty carved Norse symbols up and down the blade it also had a very small divet running the length of the blade. Hiccup turned his attention to toothless, absentmindedly running his fingers over the Norse symbols, "What do you think bud? You think this will actually work?"

Toothless gave his rider a hard glare before letting lose a small irritated mewl and turning so his back was to the rest of the room.

"Toothless! Come on bud you can't tell me your not a little excited to see if I can set pure iron on fire!" His only response was toothless's tail sweeping up with increadable speed and precision to effectively smack Hiccup upside the head " Oh I'm sorry I'm interrupting you nap princess!" Hiccup said earning him another smack.

Grumbling, Hiccup's smarting and sore muscles protested as he reached back blindly searching for a small corked, ceramic pot. After a moment his fingers closers around the double horns that lay just below the mouth of the bottle, before he brought the pot and it's contents to his front. He tugged sharply on the cork and peered at the bright green liquid that filled almost half of the container. Monstrous Nightmare gel! A flammable molassas substance that always spelled disaster, or in Snotlout's hands it did. Hiccup was hopping to avoid disaster tonight though it wouldn't be a surprise.

With slightly shaking hands, he gently tiled the vial until the gel spilled out into the divet of the blade. Holding the now highly flammable blade in front of himself, Hiccup presses a small button that supposedly would spark the gel igniting the iron. As soon as the button is touched an inferno of brilliant flames danced across the sword with both elegance and rage. Hiccup burst out laughing, ecstatic that it had actually worked. At least at first. Within the first 3 minuets the blade started to warp and bend from the sheer heat of the embers that now danced across its surface.

Panicking, Hiccup ran from his hut and to the edge of the little ledge his hut was built on and tossed the sword as hard as he could, aiming for the pond that lay just under the training arena. His aim was true and he sighed when the sound of water being struck echoed back up to his outcropping. Toothless's laughter rang in the night earring sigh from his rider.

Hiccup turned back tword his hut fully intent on giving up when the world spun and his head colided with the ground. With a groan he peeled open his eyes, he didn't realize he had closed them, and registered the dark shape above him and the weight that pressed against his ribs. " What the...? TOOTHLESS! GET OFF OF ME!" The dark shape above his vision disappeared with an unimpressed groan. But the weight was still pressing on his chest so Hiccup dared to look.

A blue and purple terrible terror was collapsed on his collarbone, breathing heavily, and looking worn to the point of blacking out. "Hey there little guy. What are you doing here at this hour? Man you look tired..." The terror suddenly jumped up and down on his stomach fluttering his wings wildly all while realizing the most horrendous of noises. " Whoa! What's the matter?" The terror responded by stretching out his wing to reveal the not that was hastily tied to his shoulder joint.

"You've been flying nonstop all night haven't you?" Hiccup asked while gingerly untiring the pice of parchment from the dragons leathery hide. "There you go little fella, why don't you go get some rest." It wasn't really a question as he shied the terror away in the direction of the stables, most likely that terror had been here before and knew where to go.

Hiccup looked over at Toothless who stood idly by while he felt with the wayward terror, "This can't be good, bud. A terror sent at this hour that flew all night? Never a good sign" Toothless mad a small sound of agreement.

Hiccup turned the rolled parchment in his fingers a few times wondering if this could wait till morning. Eventually he unrolled the paper and scanned the Norse runes that where unceremoniously scrawls across the parchment.

 _Hiccup! There's a dragon circling Berk! It's been here for two days now! If hasn't hurt anyone or stole anything yet but I'm not taking any chances! Hiccup, I've never seen a dragon like this... if your not here by tomorrow I will shoot this dragon down!_

 _~Stoick_

"Oh Gods" Hiccup drooped the parchment in realization that the night was almost halfway done. Running back to his hut he grabbed the first pice of paper he could fine and scribbled a not for the other rider before mounting Toothless and taking off full speed back to Berk.

Back home.

 **Yay so ther it is! I hope you like my first chapter and also if any of you know how to post new chapter from the app I would love the help! Anyway comment! Tell me what you think and if I should keep going! I have a whole story set out!**


End file.
